


drabble 1

by alesofthephilosopherstoned



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, dom kink, i guess, something i typed up in 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesofthephilosopherstoned/pseuds/alesofthephilosopherstoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last few moments of Dave and John going at it to sexually frustrate my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble 1

John’s hand was moving so fast and you were so close, the heat in your lower stomach about to erupt when he stopped. he just fucking STOPPED. you let out a pathetic whine before you can help it and move your hand down to take care of yourself but he grabs your wrist and gently pins it behind your back. he leans over your back and breaths down your ear “Ah, ah, ah. You need to ask first, Dave.” in an absolutely teasing manner. you feel your cheeks go wet and realize you are crying, god it hurts so bad. “fuck, john pl-ease!” you sob out. “Only because you asked ever so nicely...” he purrs out. His hand glides down your side and yesyesyes your entire body rocks forward to get more friction. You have to bite the pillow to keep the entire neighborhood from knowing how sweet a lay you were getting. there are stars flashing in a sea of gold and everything was bliss and muffled screams into the mattress.


End file.
